callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kowloon
' Kowloon' is a multiplayer map in the new First Strike map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is located in the city of Kowloon, Hong Kong. Two ziplines featured on the map can be used to quickly transverse the map from point B to points A and C, but the user is completely exposed and unable to use weapons while on the zipline. Overview Kowloon is suited for all types of combat due to its high buildings and paths. There are two ziplines in the map that can let a player travel from one side to the other, but as noted above, anyone using them is completely exposed and cannot use their weapons while ziplining.In a game with twelve or more players on this map the odds of being shot and killed before finish ziplining are high. The player should be wary that there are numerous entrances to many of the buildings, so attention should be taken for other possible players sneaking up on your position. The map also features several high rooftops and posts from which to pick off enemies with a sniper rifle. In addition, the main zipline building can be used as a vantage point. Tactics *Grenades can be extremely useful in this map when room clearing, especially in the building that contains the zipline start points, as often times there will be players holding that area.. *The ziplines (both of them) drop you off at the two CTF Flags, the A and C flags in Domination, and the two teams starting spawn points. However this is useful, the ziplines are stationed in the center building, and since the middle of the map is the main gunfight, you may have tough times getting to the ziplines safely. *A texture rendering glitch occurs when standing or crouching in front of one of the windows at the southwest end of the map. If an ally and enemy go back far enough, you will turn invisible. This can be a tough time for enemies as they will return and wonder where you are if they don't get close enough. *Be warned that the zipline will discard the Death Machine and Grim Reaper after use. Trivia *Kowloon is the first multiplayer map to feature the zipline. *Although this map seems to resemble its counterpart single-player mission, developers say the map is built from the ground up. *Names of possible developers are located on fuseboxes to the map's eastern section. *There are monkeys in this map like in the mission "Rebirth." However, these monkeys are concealed in bulletproof glass containers. *The dogs' entrance is, jumping over the fences *Kowloon is the second night-time map in Black Ops; the other is Hanoi. *You can see the Boeing 747 from the mission "Numbers" fly over the playing area, go through some apartments, and disappear at the beginning of the game. *If the player watches one of the TVs for several seconds, a 5 in a circle will appear on the screen. What's more, one of the dials is on the number 11, another reference to '115' *When using the zipline, the player equips "Zipline" with 0/0 rounds. *By B flag in Domination, there is an RC-XD path that requires you to boost to get over it. This takes you on top of a building where many people camp and is useful in Search & Destroy matches. *Players can find alcohol bottles saying "Treyarch" on them around the map, mostly in buildings with bars. *The top part of the large sign says Hong Kong. Gallery Black-ops-kowloon1.jpg|Kowloon Kowloon.jpg|Another view of Kowloon Kowloon_12.jpg|Gameplay on Kowloon kowloon-zipline.jpg|The zipline on Kowloon Kowloonplane.jpg|The Boeing 747 flying over the map Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:First Strike